


Wait for it

by toomuchagain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cipher Hunt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchagain/pseuds/toomuchagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is real, and just waiting for us all to figure out the last clue of Cipher Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for it

They’d find him.

This was all taking a surprising amount of effort.

To be fair, the folks in this dimension were actually pretty good at this whole riddle/puzzle/cipher thing. It’s what attracted his attention in the first place–not only did he have a physical body trapped here, but someone had written his story like some sort of intensely mislead or maybe self-destructive prophet. The fans drew his sigils everywhere. Wore them. Venerated them.

“DON’T SHAKE HIS HAND,” some of the fandom shouted. Many of the very same then immediately stating exactly how they wanted to be the one to shake his hand.

It was hilarious ( _how dumb they all were_ ).

There was a fucking army out to find him. Hirsch was supremely helpful, especially for someone who honestly thought that strange stone statue he and his twin had found on accident in their youth was just someone’s idea of a joke or a prank of some sort. But Hirsch had some degree of distrust surrounding him. Not enough that the #CipherHunt didn’t exist, but enough that he had shuddered away at the thought of shaking the statue’s hand for a couple decades.

Ah well, Bill’d seeded the rest in the back of his dreams, Hirsch’d told at least part of Bill’s story, and now here they were. A scavenger hunt full of devotees ready to shake his hand and claiming they’d free him for free.

So Bill waited. Patiently. Well, okay, impatiently at having been slowly swallowed by a forest, fluctuating between multiple dimensions but just as frozen for more than a decade.

It hadn’t been that long, in the greater span of things, but he’d spent decades trapped in the second dimension. Being trapped like this in a different dimension was like a slightly renovated version of that hell.

But now they were all on the final clue, fans worldwide trying to figure it all out.

All he had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yeah, like, as we were all failing miserably at the final clue and getting more and more desperate. My eyes were in pain from trying to find letters in trees and my brain hurt from trying to find codes in the branches. It was the best.


End file.
